


Twisted Lives

by Lightdancer



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: time travel is crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightdancer/pseuds/Lightdancer
Summary: Jiaying dies. Everything changes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Twisted Lives

At first, nobody noticed it.

Big events take their time in manifesting in the timeline. But everything has consequences.

Jiaying dies, and Daisy was never born.

The team changes. Their experiences are the same. They are not the same. Something is missing. Something that should have been there, but is not. It lurks in the shadows, but no one can name it.

It is a feeling, an emotion.

They go on as usual. SHIELD falls, yet they are still there. Find a way to erase their identity. They always find a way.

They never find out about the Inhumans. They never meet them. The fishoil pills never land in the water. Afterlife does not fall.

Everything changes.

They still travel through time.

Nathaniel Malick does not gain any powers. Jiaying is not in the Lighthouse.

History corrects itself.

Jiaying lives. And Daisy is born.


End file.
